Pranks 2
by Silverstarlet
Summary: Rini is being challenged for the pranking rights of the town. Will she win? Or will the new guy take her prankster crown.
1. Chapter1

Rini crouched behind the couch, waiting for her oaf of a twin brother Dar. She giggled; covering her ears, waiting for his ear-piercing scream. She waited. Two seconds pass, then three. She scratched her head and popped up from behind the couch. She surveyed the living room and her mouth dropped. There was Dar holding the string.

"Seriously, Rini. You're fifteen! When are you going to grow up?" Dar sighed. He tied the string to the lamp. He hid his face behind his book as he shuffled out of the living room.

Rini huffed and stomped her feet. Dar knew all her moves, so pranking him will be hard. She needed a new idea

"I'll get you, you brat!" Rini raspberries the empty room.

"Who are you calling a brat?" Darien staggered in carrying a stack of boxes and can't see where he's going.

"Hey Dad, nothing. Just talking to myself." Rini muffled.

Darien's feet stumbled by the lamp and before Rini could stop him Darien snagged the string and above his head… pink waterfall of paint splashed him from head to toe, getting all over everything. White balloons vomited sparkling glitter as they popped.

Darien huffed and puffed paint out his nose as he screamed, "Rini!"

Rini's feet took off like lightning. She didn't want to stick around to get grounded again this week.

Darien's slippery hands dropped the boxes. He cursed as the boxes beat his toes and more pink paint slipped into his mouth. Darien tried to wipe his eyes, but it's useless; his hands dripped pink.

"What is going…" Serena rushed into the room. She stopped mid-sentence as she choked back a laugh. "Darien is that you?"

"No. It's the Easter Bunny. I came early!" Darien shouted. "That daughter of yours is up to her old tricks again!"

"My daughter? Last time I checked it takes two to tango." Serena giggled.

"And who taught her to prank!"

"Not me. Pranking is in our blood. You knew that when you married me." Serena countered.

"She is fifteen years old, going on sixteen next week. She is too old for pranking." Darien sighed.

Serena couldn't take it anymore. She strutted over to Darien and cleaned the pink out of his eyes and started to wipe his face. Her mind on the prank, and for a moment she wished she had pulled the prank. It's been years since her last prank and Serena admitted to herself that she missed it.

"What do you suppose we do? Send her to boarding school where she will fall in love with her teacher and have a secret affair before he knocks her up?" Serena reminisced. "That'll show her."

"I'm being serious. She needs to grow up," Darien winced at how bad she made their past sound. "I think she needs to get a job. You know. Get her mind away from pranking."

"A job? Where?" Serena thumbed his cheek softly as she spoke.

"Mina owns a clothing store. Maybe Rini could work there." Darien suggested.

"Nope, bad idea. Rini would prank the customers." Serena tilts her head to the side as a thought bubble floats above her head. Inside the bubble she pictured Rini helping a woman into a green dress, but inside the dress dripped slimy goo. The woman's tortured screams rang in Serena's head. Serena shook the bubble away in dismay.

"I know!" Serena thumped her fist against her palm as an idea struck her. "Dar is helping at Ami's animal shelter. I know I can get Rini a part-time job there too."


	2. Chapter2

Chapter 2:

"NO!"

"Please, Ami. I'll be your best friend." Serena whined, holding her hands together in prayer.

Ami leaned her chair back as multiple animal noises coming from the other room. Serena sat opposite Ami with a huge oak desk separating them. Behind Ami's head, on the wall were Ami's veterinarian diplomas.

"No! Rini can not work here. She's too much like you!" Ami sighed heavily.

Serena chuckled and nodded. "But she hasn't pranked you."

"Yes, she has. That little brat came in here with Luna two years ago and put… put… itching powder in my lab coat!" Ami scratched a phantom itch on her arm. "Why do you think she's banned from coming here?"

Serena chewed the inside of her cheek in thought, "I didn't know that." Another thing to talk to Rini about. "Listen, I know Rini can be a handful, but she's a good kid that just needs a chance."

Serena's eyes grew wide and sparkling water gathered around the edges. Her lower lip, pouty. For a moment Ami almost fell for it, but she shook her head and slammed her hand on the desk. "NO!"

Rini sat in her room, bored. She played with her pink hair twirling it around her pencil, staring out the window. Diana's perched on the windowsill purring loudly as she napped.

"I would love to be a cat." Rini mused, rubbing Diana's ears. "Cats never get in trouble."

Another sigh escaped her lips. She grounded again for the tenth time this month for . Parents can be so rude! All she wanted to do was have a little fun.

"At least school starts tomorrow." Rini smiled widely. New year, new victims.

As plans form in her head, she heard loud beeping, which made her stick her head out the window and turn left. New next-door neighbours are moving in. Rini spied a white hair boy getting out of the car. Rini's breath caught in her throat as orange eyes meet her pink ones. The look was fleeting, but it had Rini's heart beating a million times faster. Rini couldn't believe such a hunk could move next door to her. He was breathing-taking wearing a white t-shirt and white pants, like he's waiting to get pranked.

"Who wears that much white!" Rini mused.

Just then another boy shuffled alongside the white hair boy, and another intake of breath was wheezing between Rini's lips. The other boy looked older but had the same white hair as his brother, but with purple tints in the bangs. Vibrant green eyes surveyed the neighbourhood before catching Rini's eyes. He gave a wink before turning away.

Rini stumbled back and landed hard on her bed. "OMG! Two hot guys living next door!" Then her eyes open even wider. "And they have never been pranked by me!"

Rini gave a hard chuckle as she dashed for the door and down to the kitchen to make a perfect batch of cookies for the next-door neighbour.

"Now what should I put in the cookies." Rini checked her hidden stash in the kitchen. She kept her secret cooking supplies under the loose floorboard by the sink. He pried open the plank and rummage through her goods and her hands picked up a box of chocolate .

"Chocolate chip cookies it is." Rini giggled.


	3. Chapter3

Chapter 3

The room smelled of deliciousness. If it wasn't for the ex-lax, Rini would devour the cookies herself.

"What are you up to this time, Rini?" Dar wandered into the kitchen, giving Rini a once over and knew she was up to no good.

"We got new neighbours, so I thought I would bake them cookies." Rini smiled.

Dar hummed, brushing his ebony hair from his sky-blue eyes. He towered over Rini by afoot as he stepped up to her five-foot- two frame. You would never have known they're twins, they looked so different.

"What did you do to those cookies," he accused.

"Nothing." Rini tried to sound confident, but there was a little squeak in her voice.

"Why don't I believe you." Dar grabbed for the plate of cookies, but Rini hopped away like a scared rabbit.

"Those are evil cookies, aren't they?" Dar glared daggers at Rini. "Dad said no more pranking after you turned his hair pink! He still can't get the paint out."

Rini giggled. "And what's wrong with pink hair?" Rini whipped her pink hair over her left shoulder. "It's about time someone in this family looked like me!"

Rini raced off with the plate of cookies towards the kitchen's side door. She whipped open the door when freezing cold water soaked her entire body. The cookies became an inedible soggy mess. Rini gasped and tried to turn around when her thigh caught another string and flour glued to her body.

"Dar! I thought you were done with pranking." Rini accused.

"It wasn't me. I haven't pranked in years." Dar chuckled. "You might have competition."

"Rini!" Serena called from the other room. Serena wandered into the kitchen and found her daughter floured.

"Are you planning a flour party or are you just putting yourself on the bbq," Serena laughed at her own lame mom jokes.

"Funny mom. I got pranked," Rini sneezed flour out of her nose.

"By who?" She arched a brow towards Dar.

Dar held up his hands. "Not me."

"There's a new prankster in town. I wonder who it could be?" Rini took a step back and another trap was released. A banana cream pie smacked Rini in the face, and the cream swam up to her nose and filled her mouth.

"Triple trick!" Rini coughed out cream.

"Looks like someone is trying to give you a taste of your own medicine." Serena laughed, slapping her knee.

"This isn't funny." Rini stomped her feet. She dropped the plate of cookies onto the floor to wipe the cream off her face.

"You got to admit, it's funny," Dar spat out between boughs of laughter.

"Well, I know it wasn't you two. Mom couldn't prank me if her life depended on it." Rini shot back, not knowing her mom's past.

Serena's laughter stuck in her throat as she eyed her daughter evilly. "Never say never, sweetheart."

Rini had enough of being mocked and stormed out of the room. She raced to the bathroom to take a hot shower and get everything off of her.

After the shower, Rini stared at herself in the mirror and cursed out loud, "whoever you are I will find you and I will prank you. You won't have the last laugh."


	4. Chapter4

Chapter 4

Rini slumped on the couch, catching her favourite show Sailor Moon when her parents walked in and turned off the TV. Rini whined and crossed her arms, kicking her feet and sucked on her bottom lip. Now what? She thought.

"Your mom and I have been talking and we think you should get a job," Darien sighed, playing with his pink hair, hoping the paint will come out soon.

Rini's eyes grew wide as plates and her mouth dropped to her chin in surprise.

"I'm not old enough to work!" Rini shouted. "Or mature!"

"It will be good for you. A part-time job will keep you out of trouble." Serena gushed out, biting her lower lip in habit.

"Don't tell me I'll be working at Mina's store, please," Rini begged.

"She won't have you and neither will Ami, believe me, I tried." Serena shook her head, her brain still hurt from Ami's voice shouting NO repeatedly.

Serena popped two aspirin and swallowed them dry, hoping her headache would go away.

"My friend Jed will allow you to work at his magic shop." Darien offered.

"But, but." Rini's pulling at straws trying to come up with an excuse. "School! It starts tomorrow and I don't want my grades to suffer."

Darien and Serena glanced at each other before clutching their stomachs, laughing hysterically.

Wiping the tears with the back of her hand Serena talked through boughs of laughter. "I don't think you've ever picked up a book, let alone read."

"I can read!" Rini protested.

"And then you trick a poor boy to do your homework for a date." Darien argued, "Which you are not doing this year, cause we have a tutor for you after school."

"Tutor? Work? When will I sleep!" Tears streamed down Rini's face at the unjust parenting that is being dealt. Her parents are so mean!

"You will work at Jed's shop three days a week after school and then a tutor will come over the other three days so you don't fall behind.

"My life is ruined. I will die if I don't have an outlet. What about pranking!"

"We're hoping this gets you away from pranking. You know, help break the habit." Serena wheezed out. She felt like such a hypocrite.

"You don't know anything about pranking. You're ruining my life!" Rini took off from the room in tears.

"I think we went too far." Serena turned to Darien with pleading eyes. "There's nothing wrong with pranking. I used to prank until I met you."

"And do you want your daughter to turn out like you?" Darien asked, his blue-eyes held mirth.

"There's nothing wrong with me!" Serena scolded offended.

Darien chuckled taking his sweet wife into his arms and tracing his thumb over her lips. Serena trembled under his touch.

"When I met you I thought you were trouble." Darien gave her a peck. "And I was right." Darien's soft lips teased her. Serena's eyes fluttered and she pulled him down and drowned herself in his kisses.


End file.
